Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a safety lock for wheelchairs. In particular, it relates to a safety lock for wheelchairs that prevents the user from getting up from the wheelchair until the lock is engaged.
2. Background Art
Conventional wheel chairs typically include hand-operated brakes. These brakes engage the main drive wheels of the wheelchair and are applied by the user, or a helper, before the user is seated in the wheelchair so that the wheelchair is stabilized. The brakes are released by hand once the user is seated to operate the wheelchair. When the user wishes to leave the wheelchair, the brakes are reapplied by hand in order to stabilize the wheelchair. FIG. 1 shows a conventional wheelchair brake assembly. Conventional wheelchair brakes are often engaged when the user is going to be stationary for an extended period of time, the user is traveling in a train or other moving vehicle, or the user wants to get into or get out of the wheelchair.
A problem with wheelchairs with conventional hand operated brakes is that some users, typically elderly users, severely handicapped users, or users afflicted with Alzheimer""s disease, often forget or are unable to lock the wheel chair prior to attempting to get into or out of the wheelchair. When the user attempts one of these operations, the wheelchair may roll, causing the user to fall and possibly injure themselves. An elderly user who falls down when attempting to get into or out of a wheelchair runs the risk of a broken hip, a common occurrence when elderly persons fall.
Some attempted solutions to the problem of users attempting to sit down in or get up from a wheelchair without engaging the brake include sensors located in the seat such that the lock is engaged at all times unless a sufficient amount of pressure (from the person""s body weight) is applied against the seat of the wheel chair, mechanical locks that disengage by the force of weight from the person sitting in the chair, and brakes coupled to the arm rests of wheelchairs. These solutions do not adequately address the transition time when a person first attempts to get out of the wheel chair and their weight is still pressing against the seat of the wheel chair. The arm rest solution has the problem that the user may accidentally engage the brake when seated in the wheelchair by leaning on the arm rests. Further, in that solution, the brake must be disengaged by hand. Therefore, every time the user accidently or otherwise engages the brake by leaning on the arm rests, the brake must be disengaged by hand.
Another problem with conventional wheelchairs is that users, especially users that have difficulty controlling their movements, feel that they are going to fall out of the wheelchair when going down a steep decline. Handles/arm rests on wheelchairs are generally at the sides of the wheelchairs. Elderly or weakened users sometimes cannot support their weight by grasping the arm rests. Children using wheelchairs are also in danger of falling out of the wheelchair when going down a steep decline.
The present invention provides a simple solution to the above mentioned problems by utilizing a safety handle that is coupled to the brake of the wheelchair. The safety handle is positioned such that in order for a user seated in the wheelchair to get out of the wheelchair, the safety handle must be moved such that the brakes engage against the tires of the wheelchair. In the preferred embodiment, the safety handle extends in front of the user seated in the wheelchair, just above the user""s lap. In this position, the wheelchair brake is disengaged and the wheelchair can be moved. When the user desires to leave the wheelchair, he/she must move the safety handle because it is blocking the exit of the wheelchair. When the safety handle is moved, the wheelchair brake is engaged, thereby preventing the wheelchair from moving while the user is getting out of the wheelchair. Similarly, in order for the user to get into the wheelchair, the safety handle must be in the engaged position. This prevents a user from attempting to get into the wheelchair while the brake is disengaged.
The present invention can also be provided as a kit to be added to a conventional wheelchair. This reduces costs of the safety feature by allowing a user to add on the safety handle to a conventional wheelchair.